


O Dia Perfeito

by Monilovely



Series: Love on the Battlefield [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Super-heróis, TFBW personas, Violencia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: O dever chama por Toolshed bem no dia de seu aniversário de namoro.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: Love on the Battlefield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555633
Kudos: 5





	O Dia Perfeito

Em dias normais, Toolshed adoraria sentir o vento batendo em seus cabelos e a adrenalina correr em suas veias enquanto pulava de prédio em prédio na caça por criminosos. Porém, hoje não era um dia desses, pois não era um dia normal.

Por que os malditos criminosos tinham que realizar seus crimes hediondos e nefastos justo no dia de seu aniversário de namoro? Droga, ele tinha todo um esquema planejado para comemorar com seu parceiro. Eles iriam sair para comer fora em um restaurante que ele levou meses para fazer reserva, gastariam toda a poupança que economizaram nos últimos dois anos - sim, o restaurante era caro assim -, dariam uma volta pelo parque de mãos dadas, aproveitando a luz do sol e o vento soprando suavemente seus cabelos contrastantes, e, só depois que a noite caísse, lutariam contra criminosos sob seus alter egos de super-herói, encerrando assim sua noite perfeita com os criminosos nocauteados aos seus pés e tomando os lábios um do outro em um beijo sob a luz da lua cheia.

Mas é claro que sua má sorte resolveu atacar justo hoje, às plenas duas horas da tarde, do outro lado da cidade, oposto ao lado onde ficava seu lugar reservado para dois e sua tarde perfeita.

Com um punho agarrando suas ferramentas com força, chegando a fazer suas mãos tremerem, ergueu seu martelo e desceu-o com toda a força sob a cabeça do maldito criminoso que achou que conseguiria escapar de sua raiva se escondendo no telhado de um edifício alto. Como se Toolshed não soubesse como usar a porra de um elevador.

O corpo caiu inconsciente no chão, sangue acumulando debaixo da ferida em sua nuca e escorrendo pelos cabelos castanhos. Ele era um homem jovem, de pele bonita e macia e roupas como as de qualquer cidadão. O herói sentia seu estômago revirar quando se via forçado a abater pessoas assim, cujas vidas foram estragadas por decisões ruins em um período turbulento de sua história. Não se sentia mal por cumprir seu trabalho, mas, devido à sua personalidade emotiva, entristecia-se por ver uma vida destruída tão cedo.

Toolshed soltou um suspiro e tirou o celular de seu bolso, rapidamente ligando para a polícia e informando a central do criminoso que acabara de abater. Terminada a ligação, carregou o corpo inconsciente até o primeiro andar do prédio e entregou-o aos homens vestidos de azul, que partiram em direção ao hospital para checar o ferimento em sua cabeça.

Alguns diziam que Toolshed era muito rude na forma como abatia os vilões que combatia, mas ele discordava completamente. Quer dizer, eles já viram como o _Coon_ derrota seus inimigos? Eles mal saem _vivos_ no final! Toolshed apenas os nocauteava, e sempre fazia questão de certificar-se de que recebessem os cuidados adequados para suas feridas. Ele não estava nem perto do herói descuidado que alguns o acusavam de ser.

A caminho de sua casa, a mente do herói voltou a divagar para seu dia perfeito. Seu relógio marcava quase três horas da tarde; já haviam de ter dado sua mesa reservada para outra pessoa. Seus planos para comemorar seu aniversário com Kenny? Completamente arruinados.

Tão distraído estava com seus pensamentos que não percebeu o movimento nas sombras do beco que cruzava, ou no homem de roupas escuras e máscara que se aproximava a passos largos de si.

Portanto, não culpem Toolshed por seu grito nada másculo ao sentir a mão enluvada tocar seu ombro. Por mais que tenha sido um toque delicado, ele ainda foi pego de surpresa! Não era culpa dele, porcaria!

\- Toolshed, se acalme. Sou eu. - a voz grossa se pronunciou, rapidamente acalmando os nervos do super-herói de cabelos escuros.

\- Puta merda, cara! Que susto que você me deu! - deu um soco no ombro do contrário, que riu em resposta. - Não ri, caralho. Porra, Mysterion, eu podia ter te descido o cacete se estivesse de guarda alta!

O herói de capa negra revirou os olhos, obviamente não levando a bronca de seu namorado a sério. Não é como se ele pudesse morrer, de qualquer forma.

As órbitas azuis rapidamente escanearam a expressão estressada de Toolshed, percebendo seus níveis de stress mais altos que o normal. Conhecendo seu namorado, isso não era coisa boa, e o mesmo não falhou em perceber que ele percebeu sua falta de humor e temperamento de uma adolescente de TPM.

O moreno soltou um suspiro.

\- Desculpa, é que… Ugh! Esses criminosos tinham que aparecer justo hoje?! Justo no dia que era pra ser _nosso!_ \- pisou duro no chão, o som ecoando nas paredes do beco. - Eu odeio quando isso acontece… 

\- Uou, se acalme, Toolshed. Você tá com o humor do Human Kite. - o moreno se arrepiou. Mysterion colocou sua mão livre em seu ombro e usou a outra para erguer seu rosto e encontrar os belos olhos azuis de seu namorado nos seus. - Agora, respire fundo e se acalme. Depois, me conte tudo com calma. Sabe que não conseguimos conversar direito quando você está exaltado.

Toolshed abaixou a cabeça, levando uma de suas mãos para entrelaçar-se à de seu amado, sentindo o calor passar para seus dedos através do tecido grosso.

\- É que… Esse é o nosso aniversário de cinco anos! Eu só queria que fosse especial… 

Mysterion sorriu com olhos apaixonados e, num ato rápido e despercebido para Toolshed, puxou seus lábios de encontro aos dele, esquecendo completamente que ambos estavam em um beco escuro e nojento.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do moreno, e este logo retribuiu o contato amoroso. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito, e, conforme o contrário puxava-o cada vez mais perto de si, era como se sentisse seus batimentos ressoando através de seu disfarce e disparando em seus ouvidos.

Toolshed levou suas mãos ao ombros de Mysterion, derretendo em seus braços e se entregando à doce sensação que era ter os lábios de seu amado em contato com os seus. Ele o amava mais do que tudo naquela vida, mais do que qualquer poema romântico, declaração ou música pudesse descrever. Ele apenas desejava que ele soubesse o quanto seu amor por ele era imenso, a forma como erguia-se ao cosmos para nunca mais voltar.

Separaram-se do beijo com uma fina trilha de saliva ligando seus lábios e o ar escapando de seus pulmões. O azul cintilante de ambos os olhares hipnotizavam suas mentes, impedindo-lhes de desviar o olhar, mesmo por um segundo.

\- Eu te amo, Stan. Não preciso de nenhum almoço chique ou planos românticos pra me lembrar de como somos fortes juntos. Só ter você aqui do meu lado já é mais do que o suficiente. - encostou suas testas e fechou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso apaixonado estampava em seu rosto oculto pelas sombras.

O moreno tremeu ao ouvir Kenny usar seu nome verdadeiro, ele nunca fazia isso durante suas missões. E, de alguma forma, era justamente esse fato que expandia aquela sensação quente em seu peito.

Seus olhos - que ele nem se tocou que estavam fechados - se abriram se súbito ao sentir seu celular vibrar em seu bolso, indicando um novo crime acontecendo.

Entretanto, ao encontrar seu olhar com o de seu namorado, não conseguia se fazer ficar irritado.

\- Vamos acabar com a raça desses vagabundos. 

Mysterion arqueou a sobrancelha, contrastando com o sorriso travesso que puxava o canto de sua boca.

\- Não está mais bravo por ter perdido a tal reserva? Ou o seu dia perfeito?

O moreno revirou os olhos com um sorriso.

\- Psh, nah. A gente deixa pra outro dia. Além do mais - tomou a mão do encapuzado na sua, disparando-lhe um sorriso. -, eu prefiro muito mais derrotar vilões com você do que almoçar perto de um monte de gente esnobe.

Kenny apertou a mão do namorado, aprovando sua decisão com um sorriso satisfeito.

De mãos dadas, Toolshed e Mysterion escalaram a parede do beco e puseram-se a pular pelos telhados das casas em direção à cena do crime que os aguardava, sentindo o vento soprar em seus cabelos, e a adrenalina percorrer suas veias.


End file.
